darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedah Dohma
Jedah first appeared in Darkstalkers 3 along with other newcomers, Lilith, Q-Bee and B.B.Hood who has similarities with the Grim Reaper. Initially he was designed to be Berial Jr. but this concept was changed during the development of the game. Jedah also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution and Cross Edge. Background Though he is over 6000 years old he is the youngest out of the three High nobles of Makai. His liquid body allows him to change into any shape he chooses. He is able to absorb the souls of others and can instantly increase his own powers. He was always concerned about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left to rule by Berial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Berial would most likely say that that is destiny and life. To Jedah, Berial was a being who should not exist. He looked for an opportunity to kill Berial and waited for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others was first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozomu to break part of the seal to open the gate wider. When Ozomu arrived at the gate, he realized that enormous powers lied within it. He realized that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once, and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lied to Jedah and told him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and the success of his plot. Though Jedah's absorbing powers were greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power seeping through. Ozomu gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozomu became the new master of the Dohma family: Emperor Ozomu. After a century long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt concern towards the crazed Makai, with nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozomu, who had betrayed him. Jedah had already made up his mind: his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary. A new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and extended his hand to Ozomu. Although his powers were not yet completely restored, he had enough to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet, and he was terrified by Jedah's return. Jedah quietly whispered, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." Dohma Castle was taken into a dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his newly-created realm. Personality Jedah is very cool, collected and confident. He has a degree of arrogance, but as a whole, he is focused and patient, all for achieving his goal of saving Makai from a destiny seen by Belial. {C It is rare to see Jedah express emotion, except in fits of insanity. But even these are subdued by his own calm attitude eventually. Powers and Abilities Being an S-Class Darkstalker, Jedah is one of the strongest beings in the Darkstalkers universe. His very blood is dangerous and can even hurt enemies and he especially likes to splash it in large waves. Splashes of his blood can reform into jagged blades, and his trademark attack, consist of a floating, rotating bloody blade. In addition, he can pump his enemies full of blood until they explode from the inside out and summon large demonic hands. He can even decapitate himself or mutilate any of his body parts without suffering any ill-effects and can regenerate his body parts from these wounds. He is fond of contorting his wings into weapons, such as forming them into spinning blades and scythes or use them as shields. He doesn't really use punches or kicks, instead relying on his wings and claws. He can extend his arms and his claws towards his foes to pierce them. He is able to absorb the souls of others from which he can instantly increase his own powers. He is capable of passing through dimensions and he can sense the energies of other beings on a cosmic scale. Appearances In other video games *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *''Cross Edge'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Cameos in other video games *''Pocket Fighter'', Jedah appears on the Demitri's Moving Castle stage in his Midnight Bliss form. *''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Cameos in Hsien'-Ko's ending. Trivia *During development, early sketches of Jedah called him Belial Jr. This was of course changed and Jedah was, in a sense, an enemy of Belial who adopted Morrigan. *During Demitri's Midnight Bliss, Jedah is transformed into a woman with long blonde hair. This transformation of Jedah is also seen in the Pocket Fighter stage, Demitri's Moving Castle. *During Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse, Jedah transforms into a black bird carrying a scythe. *Close inspection of Jedah's sprites reveal that his wings are not actually attached to his body, but instead hover behind. This is apparent especially when he is flying or hovering. *Jedah's voice actor in the Darkstalkers series is Isshin Chiba who also voices Jin Kazama in the Namco's Tekken series. *Jedah's outfit is based off a Japanese school boy uniform. *All of Jedah's attacks are named in Italian. *Unlike most characters, Jedah's special confrontation in Darkstalkers 3 ''is against himself. *Jedah's boss battle is against Demitri Maximoff in ''Darkstalkers 3. During Demitri's dialogue, Demitri mentions how ugly the Fetus of God is. Sprite Official artwork Capcom Fighting Evolution Jedah Group Shot.jpg|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' group shot Cpacom Fighting Jam Jedah Ending.png|Jedah's Capcom Fighting Evolution Ending Capcom Fighting Evolution Jedah.jpg|Jedah artwork from Capcom Fighting Jam Cross Edge Demitri Jedah Morrigan.png|''Cross Edge'' artwork with Demitri, Jedah and Morrigan Cross Edge Jedah.jpg|Jedah in Cross Edge Darkstalkers 3 Jedah Opening Sketch.png Darkstalkers 3 New Comers.png|''Vampire Savior'' New Comers Also See *Lilith *Lord Raptor *Q-Bee External Links *Jedah's StrategyWiki Page *Jedah's Capcom Database Page Category:Characters